Switches of the type wherein relative motion between a sliding or rolling member and the high point or apex of a double-incline cam is used to attain snap-action contact operation have been known heretofore. But switches of that type have had disadvantages in that they have been rather complicated in construction with a large member of parts that were comparatively difficult to assemble thereby keeping the costs of manufacture rather high. Thus, it has been found desirable to provide a switch that overcomes these disadvantages.